Lagrimas Escarlatas
by KILLU UKE99
Summary: Vida, Muerte..Luz y oscuridad Gon y yo éramos tan diferentes… pero de alguna forma acabamos siendo los mejores amigos… Es como un sueño del que nunca quiero despertar "Mm? Nunca podrás correr del destino que te fue dado killu, solo eres mi marioneta…" "kukuku.. solo quiero ayudar a mis frutos inmaduros" "killua! mírame! -Gon? ¿Estas situaciones llevaran a killu al limite?GonxKillua
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **uh? Ay alguien? Hola! n.n waaa! Es mi primera vez publicando un fic **JA! **Tenia que suceder algún dia XD… Bueno, Bueno espero que alla quedado bien ._. ya que cuando tuve la idea pensaba hacer un one-short o algo asi… Pero las cosas se complicaron en mi mente y salio esto:…

…...

**Cap 1 ****pesadillas de media noche**

**En un extenso bosque se veía un pequeño niño de cabello tan blanco como la nieve y hermosos ojos azules como zafiros de no más de 5 años de edad, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello…este niño eran… Killua Zoldick**

**Pov killua**

Corrí, corrí y corrí, tanto como mis piernas podían, no quería regresar a ese lugar… no quería que me siguieran lastimando…. Me dolía… escucho pasos, están más cerca de lo que creí….

Uno de mis perseguidores da un salto y aterriza frente a mí impidiéndome el paso

–déjenme en paz! –grito, al darme cuenta de que estoy rodeado

-Por favor ríndase killua-sama, tenemos ordenes de traerlo devuelta por la fuerza si es necesario.¡No haga esto más difícil!-hablo uno de los mayordomos de la familia-

-me están subestimando...

-..Aahh!-en menos de 3 segundos con un rápido movimiento de mi mano, dejo a todos los mayordomos inconscientes en el suelo, los miro detenidamente –"no puedo matarlos… ellos solo siguen ordenes…"-pienso-

Alzo la mirada y a lo lejos puedo ver el final del bosque –al fin… lo logre! –empiezo a correr hacia la salida, pero en eso siento un dolor punzante en mi nuca, intento ignorarlo pero al dar otro paso lo siento de nuevo, con más fuerza que la vez anterior , mi cuerpo pesa como plomo y mi visión se vuelve borrosa , sacudo mi cabeza al sentir esa presencia tan familiar y volteo para encarar a la persona detrás, allí estaba el, illumi mirándome con su rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

-a-aniki digo -sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo tiembla al igual que mi voz-

-¿Qué crees que haces al tratar de huir de casa hermanito?-pregunta con esa voz tranquila y fría con un deje de molestia-. -parece que todavía no eres del todo inmune a los venenos paralizantes tendremos que intensificar tu entrenamiento, ¿cómo esperas ser el próximo líder de la familia zoldick si no puedes soportar dos dardos paralizantes?… Pero supongo que debo felicitarte... Es la primera vez que llegas tan lejos -se burla como si lo que dijo fuera lo más normal del mundo

.

.

-….- yo no lograba articular palabra alguna, apenas y podía sostenerme de pie.

-Pero… que tenemos aquí?-. dice mirando los cuerpos inconscientes de los mayordomos, que de sección killu, no puedo dejar que muestres misericordia – dice mientras toma a uno de los mayordomos y lo pone frente a mi -mátalo.- ordeno

-no quiero…-susurre con miedo

-no era una pregunta, Mátalo!-repitió esta vez molesto-

-QUE NO QUIERO!-grite con todas mis fuerzas... las cuales desaparecieron al instante cuando illumi se me abalanzo encima y acorralo contra un árbol tomándome del cuello casi impidiéndome respirar, levantándome hasta su rostro, lo mire - su mirada era aterradora, pero en unos segundos volvió a ser inexpresiva de siempre

-que rebelde te has vuelto a tus 5 años killu…-dijo mientras pasaba delicadamente unos cabellos alvinos atrás de mi oreja, lo que inevitablemente me provoco un escalofrió –sabes que serás castigado verdad?-una sonrisa se pozo en sus labios mientras aflojaba el agarre dejándome caer al suelo…-

-fracase… de nuevo…-fue lo último que pensé, luego de que el veneno paralizante tomara nuevamente control de mi y todo se volviera negro…-

-Eres mio…

….

Al abrir los ojos logre ver que estaba en una habitación oscura y tétrica iluminada por antorchas pegadas a la pared donde yacían también los instrumentos de tortura que fueron probados en mí días atrás, trate de moverme pero me di cuenta de que estaba encadenado de pies y manos con grilletes pegados al techo y que solo traía puesto mi pantalón corto, quedando expuesto de la cadera para arriba , deduje de inmediato lo que estaba a punto de pasar-

- valla lio en que te has metido kill… padre está muy molesto- sonó una voz muy conocida con tono vurlon-

-dirigí mi mirada cansada hacia donde provenía la voz y me encontré con la obesa figura de milluki mi segundo hermano mayor- -Oh! Buenos días aniki ¿qué hora es?…- ya se estaba haciendo costumbre esto-

-JA, ya veremos quién se ríe después de esto kill , … hoy subiremos el nivel – sonrió maliciosamente mientras sacaba un látigo con púas en la punta…-trate de mirarlo lo menos posible ya que aunque no era la primera vez que era azotado todavía me dolía su tacto, claro que ignoraría eso y me mostraría indiferente, no me permitiría mostrarme débil ante el "cerdo" de mi hermano— pero luego vi con sorpresa como el arrojaba el látigo a una esquina de la habitación –no te preocupes hoy no utilizare esa cosa vieja… Tengo algo mejor –una asquerosa sonrisa se formo en sus grasosos labios mientras de su bolsillo sacaba algo parecido a un control remoto, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de mi situación al notar los cables conectados a mi brazo.. Acaso el iba a…?

-solo llora cuando quieras que se detenga ¿sí?- dijo entre risas mientras apretaba unos cuantos botones o eso parecía –bien! Empecemos por los 100 volts!-

Abrí los ojos exaltado al sentir la descarga atravesar mi cuerpo en verdad era molesto… pero soportable..

-Jmmm bueno ya que te va tan bien aumentemos a 500 volts…

Sentí el dolor volverse un poco menos soportable pero yo solo respire profundo y soporte

-Tks asi no es divertido! –Al parecer el cerdo se estaba irritando- 1000 VOLTS! –Inevitablemente abrí los ojos de par en par aterrado.

- mhmm!..-me mordí el labio inferior reprimiendo un grito y mi cara formo una mueca de dolor, dolía mucho Joder! pero igual no le daría el gusto de oírme gritar, y al parece que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones …

-2000VOLTS!

-MMm! Aaahh! –cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los dientes, en verdad sí que me sentía miserable en ese momento –"tranquilo killua respira…solo es dolor… soportaras esto… siempre lo haces…- sabia que eran mentiras pero creo de alguna forma ayudaba..- e-esto n-no es nada… solo dolor… ¡solo dolor!… DOLOR!... –Mh! Ahhhhhhhhh! Ahhhh!

-Jm! Escuchaste bien lo que te dije no? solo parare hasta que llores –solto una carcajada mientras dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara -3000volts…

-Cerré con más fuerza mis ojos -No puedo… mas!- AHH!…aaaaah!..ahh! –Cada segundo que pasaba se me hacia mas difícil respirar… sentía mis pulmones contrayéndose dolorosamente, de repente todo a mi alrededor se volvió confuso, mas borroso de lo normal y el dolor parecía alejarse poco a poco… y entonces comprendí que estaba perdiendo la consciencia, di una pequeña sonrisa agradecido por eso mientras esperaba a que la consciencia me dejara libre por un buen rato… oh mejor para siempre.

-Milluki ya es suficiente. –la voz era… de su aniki?... Tal vez ya estaba delirando.

-Es-está bien – la electricidad se fue-

Sentía a una persona acercándose, pero por más que intente no logre identificarla…

-Mío...

Inconscientemente de mis ojos resbalaba algo húmedo… conocía muy bien lo que eran… lagrimas -maldición… porque?... me debo ver patético… N-No llores!…

…

Un joven alvino de 13 años se movía intranquilamente en su cama, mientras era observado por su mejor amigo que se acababa de despertar debido al movimiento.

-mmm… killua ¿que pasa?-pregunto Gon soñoliento- killua?- lo mira detenidamente mientras se frota los ojos y nota que este estaba llorando y temblaba levemente- -Killua!... Killua!- pero este no reaccionaba solo temblaba mas fuerte- -KILLUA DESPIERTA!

-Ahh!- despertó el joven exaltado - Gon… porque me gritas!?... que te pasa!?-lo regaño con su usual actitud mientras intentaba calmarse-

-lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti - respondió extrañamente serio el chico de pelo de puntas-

-Nani? N-No me pasa nada Gon- dice con nerviosismo-

-Killua… tienes lagrimas en los ojos- señalo e inmediatamente el peliblanco llevo sus manos a su rostro para quitarlas con desesperación- -killua que estabas soñando? – pidió saber el pelinegro-

-Gon, eso no importa… ya paso –dijo con cansancio-

-Por favor dime…

-…-

-Porfaaaaaaa… (carita de perrito)

-….off-suspiro con cansancio- bien….. Supongo… que soñaba con el pasado… ya sabes… antes de conocerte -bajo la mirada avergonzado-

-mmm… ya veo…, pero no pienses en eso ahora, tenemos un merecido descanso de la búsqueda de Ging en esta hermosa isla con Leorio y Kurapika y sabes nunca dejaremos que te lleven de nuevo… además tu padre dijo que eras libre y que nos dejarían en paz, así que no tienes de que preocuparte- sonrió

-si tienes razón…-pero… porque tengo un mal presentimiento?- -Bueno vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que reunirnos temprano con Leorio y Kurapica en el lobby para ponernos al día– soltó el peliblanco mientras se lanzaba hacia su lado de la cama-

-Ok! -así los dos se acostaron de nuevo-

Pasaron las horas y el pelinegro no podía dormir tenia la sensación de que algo mas le inquietaba a killua pero no le quería decir… siempre era igual , así que se volvió hacia el alvino y noto que estaba igual que antes inquieto y temblando… definitivamente algo le pasaba y eso lo enojaba , se acercó nuevamente a killua pero esta vez no lo despertó, sino que lo atrajo hacia el , puso la cabeza alvina en su pecho y lo cubrió bien con su manta ya que el baka de killua había elegido la manta delgada para dejarle la manta gruesa a él, luego sintió como el temblor disminuía, bajo la vista y pudo apreciar su rostro… sus facciones finas , su cabello blanco como algodón revuelto cayendo de forma hermosa sobre sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules y penetrantes que competían con el del mismo mar, que permanecían por ahora cerrados, su piel de porcelana blanca sin ningún rastro de impureza (que cursi XD) y… sus labios rosados y bésales…, esos labios entreabiertos a solo centímetros de él … inconscientemente empezó a acercarse… más cerca… más cerca… y más… hasta el punto en que podía sentir su fresca respiración chocar contra su rostro…solo un poco mas y…

-mmm..-killua se quejo suavemente , y eso fue más que suficiente para traer a la realidad al pelinegro quien se sonrojo como tomate al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, al ver que killua dormía tranquilamente trato de alejarse un poco de él, pero se percato de como el alvino se aferraba a él sin intenciones de soltarlo y hacia algo parecido a un ronroneo mientras se acorrucaba en su pecho, el moreno sonrió divertido… se acerco de nuevo y beso su frente con ternura…-

-Buenas noches killua…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos…-mañana veré que te pasa

Continuo?...


	2. Extraviado?

**N/A: Siempre he pensado que publicar el primer capítulo de un fic y dejarlo así debería ser un crimen, Que suerte este no es uno de esos fics! n.n acabo de volver de mis vacaciones familiares después de navidad, y si hay alguien allí entonces… HOLA! gracias por pasar por aquí! Pero quiero agradecer especialmente a estas increíbles personas:**

**Canciones de cuna: No puedo creer que tú hayas sido mi primer review! Adoro tus fics! Me hacen llorar tanto! x33 bueno, bueno me calmo, gracias por tus observaciones en realidad cuando publique el primer capi creo que estaba tan emocionada que olvide hacerle una última revisión jijiji pero no te preocupes me esforzare en mejorar!**

**Rukimi-chan: Kyaa! Gracias por tu comentario enserio! Me agrada tu entusiasmo X) No te preocupes por más vueltas que de este fic Gon y killua vivirán felices para siempre, n.n de eso me encargo Yo!**

**SumikoAIX: …SumikoAIX?... ¡Arigato por haber pasado por aquí! X333 tú y Canciones de cuna son mis escritoras favoritas! Realmente piensas eso? / uy me sonrojo tan solo leer tu review XD Ah! Si, como le dije a Canciones de cuna, me esforzare en mejorar! Gracias por aconsejar a esta novata n.n**

**Gingana: Hey! Gingana que bueno verte!(o leerte e.e?) Todavía no te acostumbras al Gonkiru eh? XD bueno…como tú dices siempre es bueno probar cosas nuevas, yo lo hago mucho(inner: mentirosa ) realmente espero que Alice actualice pronto su fic está muy bueno n.n, respecto a lo que tengo que mejorar… estoy trabajando en eso XD, realmente agradezco que pienses eso de mi fic n.n que bien que te guste lo cursi porque aquí está, ah! sé que tienes un cariño especial con Gonsito… e.e deberías dejarlo tomar el control algunas veces… (No pienses mal!... o si o.o?)**

**Pienso que esto es lo más largo que he escrito en mi vida… no se si eso es bueno o malo o.o ojala no sea tedioso de leer y realmente espero no arruinarlo o espantarlas con el final del capi( lo digo porque creo que espante un poco a mi mejor amiga con este capítulo) En fin…**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece…**

…**..**

* * *

** Cap 2 Extraviado? **

Ya era de mañana, pero nuestros jóvenes protagonistas seguían profundamente dormidos hasta que unos cuantos rayos solares se colaron por la ventana, chocando de lleno contra la cara de killua quien no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos con fastidio, miro a su alrededor y se topó con la cara de Gon… quien estaba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado cerca, además que estaba prácticamente atrapado en los brazos de Gon… pero... tenía que admitir que se sentía muy… bien… muy cálido, era la primera vez que tenía tal cercanía con el oji-miel, un sentimiento abrazador toco su pecho y sus zafiros ojos se posaron en la graciosa cara dormida del pelinegro ,no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa… pero desvió la mirada enseguida avergonzado ante el gesto…

-¡ OYE ya despierta Gon, esto es vergonzoso! –le grito sintiendo su rostro arder

-Woahh (bostezó) uh? Killua, ¿Porque estas tan rojo…te sientes mal?-pregunto con su característica inocencia.

-¡claro que no Baka!-como pudo le dio un zape a Gon en la cabeza por su idiotez y suspiro con fastidio -como sea, ahora… me puedes dejar ir?

-auh! T.T….ah? ir? –fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía a killua atrapado en un abrazo de oso -Ah! Si…Gomen… jejeje- rió nervioso mientras desasía el abrazo

-mmmm claro –miro el reloj sobre la mesa a su lado y abrió los ojos como platos -oye Gon… ¿sabías que son la 1 de la tarde?

-EH?- rápidamente se acercó para comprobarlo y efectivamente eran la 1:30pm -¡no puede ser, teníamos planes hoy con Leorio y Kurapica a las 10 am! –recordó

-vez? por eso te dije que nos acostáramos temprano –lo sermoneo el zoldick

Una benita apareció en la frente del moreno -PERO SI TU FUISTE EL QUE NO ME DEJO DORMIR YA QUE A CADA RATO TOCABA LA PUERTA SERVICIO A LA HABITACIÓN PARA TRAERTE LOS CHOCOLATES QUE CADA 5 MINUTOS PEDÍAS! ¡Además después que logre dormir tu…- callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, ya que no estaba seguro si debía mencionar lo ocurrido ayer, un suspiro aburrido lo saco de sus pensamientos

-sí, sí, ya cálmate no es para tanto, bueno lo mejor será que nos cambiemos para poder salir y buscar a los chicos –se levantó de la cama de un salto y se dirigió al baño- quieres ir primero?

-no, está bien ve tu –sonrió de forma nerviosa

-mmm ok –cerró la puerta

-al parecer no quiere mencionar lo que paso ayer… mmm bien no puedo obligarle a que me diga, creo que será mejor que no le insista.. no quiero incomodarlo…-se dijo para sí mismo el moreno mientras se recostaba en la cama_ "Mmm no puedo creer que hayamos detenido la búsqueda Gin justo cuando habíamos encontrado información muy valiosa sobre su posible paradero.. él está cerca.. lo sé!"_ cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza teniendo una posición más relajada _"pero Leorio insiste en que debemos descansar… mmm bueno creo que unas pequeñas vacaciones no harían daño, Y mejor aún! Kurapika pidió unos días libres para estar con nosotros! Sera divertido!"_ una sonrisa cruzo sus labios ante el pensamiento de que todos estarían juntos otra vez, pero segundos después esta se desvaneció… _"pero killua… a estado teniendo muchas pesadillas últimamente… me preocupa, después de todo él es una persona muy preciada para mí… No.. Yo lo..!"_ fue interrumpido por el sonido de un suave golpeteo, Alguien estaba tocando la puerta de su habitación –uh? Quien será?- susurro mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta para encontrase con una mujer joven de cabellera larga y sonrisa tímida, por su vestimenta supuso que trabajaba en el hotel

-um.. Disculpe las molestias soy de servicio a la habitación y se me ha informado que no hay toallas de baño en está, así que vine a traerlas- la joven alzo sus brazos mostrando una exagerada cantidad de toallas bien dobladas

Una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por la frente del menor mientras recibía la monstruosa montaña de toallas –oh! Arigato..! –trato de leer el nombre de la placa que la chica portaba en su uniforme –..Yumiko-san - sonrió y la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse(N/A: Pedófila e.e inner: como si tu no -_-)

-uh? Bueno.. De nuevo disculpe las molestias señor pero.. –el peli-negro rio internamente al escuchar que se referían a él como "señor" teniendo en cuenta de que tenía 13

-jejeje no hay problema, pero llámame Gon si?

-A..arigato Gon-kun pero lo que realmente quería decir es que…-decidió no seguir hablando y enseñarle una hoja de papel al menor el cual la miro confundido -..es la factura de los servicios de comida dados ayer –el niño abría los ojos incrédulo mientras leía el papel

_"¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO TANTOS CEROS DESDE MI VISITA AL COLISEO DEL CIELO!"_ Se gritó internamente el moreno al notar que todos los pedidos llevaban la palabra "Chocolate"_ "Oh.. killlua sí que se va a arrepentir"_

-uh?.. Gon-kun estas bien?

-ah si jejeje hasta luego Yumiko-san, espero verte pronto de nuevo –dio una encantadora sonrisa mientras guiñaba un ojo, al parecer fue demasiado para la chica ya que totalmente sonrojada se giró sobre sus talones y sin decir nada más se fue apoyándose de las paredes y dando ligeros saltitos, al menos eso fue lo último que pudo observar Gon al cerrar la puerta _"Eso fue raro"_ pensó mientras dejaba sin cuidado alguno la montaña de toallas sobre la cama, claro no sin antes tomar unas cuantas de ellas y algo de ropa de la mochila de killua para luego dirigirse a la puerta del baño –Ne? Killua una chica vino a traernos toallas! Necesitas unas?

-…- no hubo respuesta

-Killua? –toco la puerta un par de veces más _"mmm?"_ Al no tener respuesta otra vez solo el sonido del agua cayendo, decidió abrir la puerta que para su sorpresa no tenía seguro, asomo un poco la cabeza y pudo observar la silueta de killua a través de la cortina de la ducha… una traviesa sonrisa cruzo su rostro, Oh si, ya sabía cómo se iba a vengar de killua, entró al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de si, también se aseguró de pasar seguro y tomar la pequeña llave en la cerradura de la puerta, con absoluto silencio dejo las toallas y ropas sobre la tapa del inodoro para acercarse a la ducha abriendo ligeramente la cortina… Allí estaba killua, poyado en la pared con los ojos serrados mientras las gotas de agua caían contra su cabello, su rostro parecía relajado pero… triste, Gon frunció el ceño ante esto, tomo la cortina en su puño y...

-KILLUA!

-AHHHHHHHHHH! –El pelinegro había tirado de la cortina dejando totalmente expuesto y con un susto de muerte al pobre killua –¡GON PERO QUE RAYOS!? –Le grito el alvino arrinconado en una esquina de la ducha temblando del susto, sí que lo avían tomado desprevenido –QUE NO SABES TOCAR?! LARGO DE AQUÍ!

-Ehh? Pero Toque muchas veces! Es tu culpa por estar dormido en el baño! –lo acuso el Freecss

-LO QUE SEA SOLO VETE! – killua ya estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-Pero estoy muy aburrido allá!.. OH! Ya se! Bañémonos juntos será divertido!

-Ni loco!

-Pero ya nos hemos bañado juntos otras veces! Cual es es problema?- hizo un puchero

-Que quiero privacidad! – desvió su sonrojada cara

-Bueno entonces me quedare aquí a esperarte –dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso del baño

-Grrrr! Gon eres demasiado! –cerró la cortina en un tirón y empezó a enjuagarse en rápidos movimientos para salir de allí lo antes posible, Gon por su lado solo podía sonreír… prefería ver a su amigo molesto que triste, segundos después pudo ver una pálida mano alcanzado unas toallas para después ver por fin a su amigo salir de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra secando sus canos cabellos –Ya estoy listo, feliz?

-Bien! Ahora es mi turno! –dicho esto el pelinegro, sin vergüenza alguna empezó a desvestirse frente al otro niño

-Go.. Gon! –Grito avergonzado el de ojos azules pero el moreno solo lo ignoro _"Grrr! la única razón por la que no lo he golpeado es…! um? porque no lo he golpeado?"_ El alvino fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el grifo abriéndose seguido del sonido de las gotas de agua empezando a caer_ "Cuando entro a la ducha?... bueno eso realmente no importa, debo irme de aquí"_ Tomo la ropa posada enzima de la tapa del inodoro que reconoció como suya y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero.._ "uh? Qué demonios, está cerrada?! Donde está la llave?"_ Busco alrededor sin éxito hasta encontrarse con la silueta de gon_ "él la tiene"_ dedujo sintiéndose un poco idiota, ahora sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a ponerse la ropa en sus manos a una velocidad solo digna de él, estaba a punto de derribar la puerta para salir de ese vergonzoso lugar, hasta que..

-killua no te atrevas a romper la puerta ya tenemos mucho con la cuenta de tus dulces –Escucho la vos de gon en tono extrañamente regañón detrás de él

_"¿Dulces? Entonces de eso se trata todo"_ pestañeo en comprensión del porque el comportamiento de gon, aunque eso no significaba que se fuera a arrepentir, Oh claro que no –Pues dame la llave entonces!- encaro al pelinegro el cual estaba frente la ducha con los brazos cruzados y una toalla atada a su cintura, Al parecer no había terminado de enjuagarse bien ya que habían restos de jabón por todo su cuerpo, este simplemente abrió su palma mostrándole la pequeña llave a killua quien sin vacilación alguna se abalanzo contra gon para quitársela sin embargo este hacía lo posible por mantenerla lejos del peliblanco –joder Gon! Ya deja de actuar como un niño! –Gruño el zoldick

-Tu eres el que actúa como un niño killua! –gon se negaba a darle la llave, hasta que el de tez pálida tuvo la idea de reunir nen en sus pies para tomarla en un salto, impulsándose de el techo del baño para aterrizar con gracia de nuevo al suelo –Killua eso es trampa! –Acuso gon molesto, el albino solo atino a sacarle la lengua de forma infantil

-Pues eso es lo que te mereces Baaak...! –Se vio interrumpido ya que fue derribado por el moreno, Y así empezó un forcejeo donde Gon fue el ganador gracias a su inexplicable fuerza bruta, por más que el alvino se retorció no logro quitarse al otro de enzima –Gon! pero que..! todo su aliento se escapó cuando sus brazos fueron movidos de forma brusca a cada lado de su cabeza, el pelinegro tomo sus muñecas quitándole la llave mientras sonreía totalmente ajeno de las sensaciones que provocaba en su amigo, esto solo irrito más a killua –Ya basta Gon! Quítate! Me estas mojando todo! –Trató de liberarse moviendo sus piernas pero solo logro que el contacto con gon aumentara, el pelinegro se avía sentado sobre él con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, todo esto hubiera sido soportable para el alvino si gon no estuviera usando solo una toalla

-Eso es por todo el dinero que debemos ahora por tus dulces! –lo regaño con cierto toque de diversión, al parecer el oji-miel lo estaba disfrutando

-Si, si lo entiendo, bájate ya si?!- se rindió el oji-azul

-mmmm bien, lo hare solo si prometes no volver a pedir servicio a la habitación mientras estemos en este hotel

-Qué?! No! olvidal..! –noto que el Freecss comenzó a acercarse lentamente _"kusoo! Gon que rayos haces?! Pero.. Qué demonios hago yo? Porque no hago nada!? Porque estoy tan nervioso?!"_ No supo en que momento sus ojos se habían cerrado, No quería mirar, así estuvieron unos segundos_ "… uh? Que está pasando? … Vamos No seas cobarde killua!"_ lentamente descubrió su azulina mirada topándose con los castaños ojos de gon, decidió mirarlos unos segundos más, Gon lo miraba con cierta… ternura algo que nadie además de él había hecho, su mirada era tan gentil y pura, pero a la vez tan intensa y llena de determinación, no podía dejar de mirarla aunque a veces esta le lastimara, en el caso de gon este estaba embobado con la mirada de killua, era tan coqueta gritaba en todos los aspectos: misterio y peligro, pero también podía ver melancólismo y necesidad en ella, tal vez es la mirada más difícil de descifrar que haya visto en su vida, pero después de todo este tiempo si te fijas bien, era como un libro abierto, por ahora lo único que podía ver era: dolor, esperanza, sangre, alegría, confusión, asombro, oscuridad, inocencia… No sabía porque pero… lo atraía mucho

El para nada incomodo silencio se vio interrumpido por el Zoldick quien por fin quiso dar fin a la "situación" –Bi..bien tu ganas, no volveré a pedir servicio a la habitación, ahora suéltame- el pelinegro no realizo movimiento alguno –Gon?- desgraciadamente para el alvino al pronunciar ese nombre a la distancia que se encontraban sus rostros, ocasiono que sus labios se rosaran levemente- ok, si killua estaba sonrojado antes, ahora podía competir con los tomates, su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho, Gon parecía igual de sonrojado no esperaba que "eso" sucediera… pero se había sentido… increíble, inconscientemente aflojo el agarre sobre las muñecas del peliblanco, killua aprovecho esto y…

PRACKKK (efecto de sonido XD)–BAKA!

-ITAIII!- chillo el moreno llevando sus manos hasta su cabeza para sobar el gran chichón, cortesía de killua

Sin darle tiempo a Gon de hablar o alguna otra cosa killua se levantó, tomando la llave de las manos del otro niño, para abrir la puerta –Gon ya es tarde, tenemos que buscar a Leorio y Kurapika, te espero afuera- apenas se logró entender debido a la velocidad que lo dijo, para después cerrar la puerta dejando a un achichonado(existe esa palabra xD) y sonrojado moreno sentado en el suelo del baño.

Con la puerta ya cerrada, Se apoyó de ella tratando de normalizar sus latidos y respiración_ "otra vez esa cercanía.."_ recordando segundos atras, llevo sus dedos hasta sus labios, sintió de nuevo su rostro arder

-Gon…

-killua…

El chico zoldick se abofeteo mentalmente ante su comportamiento, Que era él una chica? _"no, no, no,no, tal vez lo mejor sea dejar pasar esto"_ Con esa idea en mente los chicos terminaron de vestirse para salir al lobby en busca de Leorio y Kurapika, al no tener suerte en eso decidieron separarse para cubrir más terreno, killua izquierda y Gon derecha

Killua estuvo Buscando en sus habitaciones, pasillos y baños, sin suerte, _"mierda!"_ ¿donde se avían metido?, el chico ya no encontraba por donde buscar… bueno al parecer también estaba perdido… no tuvo más opción que caminar sin rumbo tratando de encontrar a alguien que le dijera como regresar pero los pasillos estaban desiertos_ "que rayos paso con la civilización?"_, estuvo así un rato hasta que a unos metros logro ver una enorme puerta de Vidrio con la imagen de un ángel(o eso parecía)… de pronto un involuntario escalofrió lo toco al sentir un nen conocido a través de ella… dejándolo incrédulo

-No puede ser…- se reusaba a creer que ese loco estaba aquí, así que con las manos apretadas en un puño se acercó al vidrio para ver a través de él, no logro ver a nadie solo un jardín con una fuente en medio, la curiosidad lo llevo a abrir la puerta (que por cierto estaba cerrada pero eso no fue ningún problema) al "abrir" la puerta una ráfaga de viento lo ataco moviendo bruscamente sus canos cabellos, tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la radiante luz de ese lugar, al abrirlos dedujo que estaba en la parte trasera del hotel _"rayos! tan lejos estoy del lobby?"_, también el nen había desaparecido, revolvió su cabello con frustración, ¿ahora como haría para volver?_ "solo espero que Gon haya tenido más suerte que yo…"_

-ufff - suspiró derrotado mientras se lanzaba sobre el césped_ "que estará haciendo? bueno obviamente buscando a leorio y kurapika, pero… que pensara de lo…de lo que paso? tal vez no fue la gran cosa para él… pe..pero para mi.."_ bofetada mental _"Ya basta Killua!"_ No pudo terminar su discusión consigo mismo ya que otra ráfaga de viento azoto su cara dando paso de nuevo a esa sensación incomoda -eh? Otra vez ese nen…- susurró mientras se levantaba , sabía que ir tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que la razón, siguió el nen ,y a medida que se acercaba el sonido de una quebrada se iba haciendo más y más fuerte, al llegar pudo apreciar el paisaje de una laguna cristalina con una pequeña cascada que al hacer contacto con la laguna producía una ligera nube de neblina , poco a poco dentro de la cascada distinguió la silueta de un hombre, claro que su primera acción fue ocultarse rápido en unos arbustos cercanos a la orilla, en ese momento agradeció en tener el habito de moverse sin hacer ningún ruido, cegado por la curiosidad, apartó unas cuantas hojas que estorbaban su vista para observar detalladamente al hombre, necesitaba comprobar si era quien temía, de momento el hombre se giró un poco para enjuagar su cabello en la cascada, y el menor no pudo evitar quedar estático al comprobar que si… si era él_ "Hisoka! , tú y tu estúpida curiosidad killua porque tenías que venir a ver quién era si ya sabias la respuesta tonto!"_se regañó así mismo… algo que al parecer había hecho mucho este día, pero lo que realmente le molestaba al alvino era que pasara "eso" otra vez!, ya había tenido bastante para su salud mental la primera vez que Gon y él vieron al mago en las mismas condiciones (Desnudo),_ "pensándolo bien, es la segunda vez en el día que veo a un hombre desnudo"_ pensó con ligera diversión, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos, suspirando molesto desvió la mirada _"tengo que salir de aquí y volver al hotel ,no me interesa si me lleva todo el día encontrar el lobby pero definitivamente no voy a pedir ayuda de él"_

-sabias que es de mala educación espiar a las personas… - escuchó una voz con tono sensual cerca de su oído, el cuerpo del menor se estremeció con violencia a la vez que sus ojos se abrían como platos…bajo su guardia, estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no noto a Hisoka acercarse

Inmediatamente se giro para encarar al mago pero al hacerlo con tanta brusquedad resbalo de la orilla cayendo de inmediato a la laguna y debido a que está no era tan profunda dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con las rocas del fondo… el dolor no se hizo esperar, pero luego… poco a poco fue cediendo a la inconsciencia que lo reclamaba y todo se volvió negro para el pequeño zoldick

.

.

.

Mientras tanto con Gon…..

Ahh... donde están? –se quejaba el joven pelinegro -Ya he buscado por todas partes…..creo…- se quedó pensándolo un momento -ESTE HOTEL ES ENORME!– Grito sin importarle las miradas de todas personas que se encontraban allí -mmm me pregunto cómo le debe ir a killua…. _killua_.. _"porque siento…? esta angustia"_ continuo caminando con la cabeza gacha

-Gon!- escucho una vos familiar y de inmediato alzo la vista encontrándose con los que tanto había buscado

-Leorio!... Kurapika!- corrió hacia los mencionados

-Hey Gon ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunta el mayor de los tres con enojo fingido

-eso es lo que yo les iba a peguntar, ¿dónde estaban? Killua y yo llevamos horas buscándolos

-Gomen Gon, como no despertaron en la mañana pensé que era mejor dejarlos descansar así que le dije a Leorio que me acompañara al pueblo para traerles esto – kurapika señalo la bolsa llena de cajas de galletas y dulces -perdona si tardamos mucho, lo que sucede es que encontré una tienda de chocolates y recordé que killua los ama además de que lo he notado un poco deprimido estos días… así que le compre una docena de cajas –sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Woo ¿una docena? Estoy seguro de que se pondrá muy feliz, ya que pedir servicio a la habitación se le está prohibido ahora- dijo el menor con una radiante sonrisa, los dos mayores se miraron confundidos por unos momentos, pero segundos después decidieron ignorar el comentario

-Oye Gon ahora que lo mencionas…. Donde esta killua? –Pregunta el peli-cuervo mayor-

-_killua!_ Yo… no lo sé, ambos nos separamos cuando empezamos a buscarlos el iría por la izquierda y yo por la derecha,… tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace rato –dijo preocupado

-mmmm quizá este extraviado, porque no lo llamas a su celular?

-etto… jejeje es que mi teléfono se me extravió en la habitación y killua me prestó el suyo…-contesto avergonzado

-Se mas responsable Gon! Ahora será más difícil encontrar a killua –le regaño el casi doctor.

-bien, yo digo que la única opción es separarnos para poder buscar en más lugares si encu…

-Espera Kurapika eso es lo mismo que hicieron ellos!-interrumpió el más alto

-Déjame terminar Leorio… si encuentran a killua deben avisar inmediatamente a los demás por teléfono… Gon- miro al mencionado -puedes utilizar el teléfono de killua mientras –el más pequeño asintió -en caso de que alguien se pierda o otra cosa solo tienen que llamar, entendido? -aclaro serio el kuruta

-SI! –Respondieron ambos al insomnio-

-bien entonces vamos!- todos corrieron en distintas direcciones, pero antes de eso

-Oye Gon, ¿no sientes que Kurapika se está tomando esto demasiado enserio?- le comento Leorio antes de seguir su rumbo -estamos hablando de killua, que le puede pasar a ese mocoso?- Gon prefirió no contestar esa pregunta y con cara de preocupación siguió su camino

Con killua…..

Todo era oscuridad para él(literalmente) Se sentía realmente incomodo pero, no quería despertar, "Qu..Que pasa?. Donde estoy…? Tsk tengo.. frio… y esta maldita cosa húmeda en mi boca no ayuda en nada….espera… ¿**Húmeda?****"**

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue.. la cara de Hisoka sobre la suya….

_"ESPERA É..ÉL…. ME ESTA BESANDO?!"_ Y no solo era un beso, podía sentir lengua del mago en su boca, killua entró en pánico…-Mmmm?!

* * *

**¿Asqueadas? No las culpo XD, lo único que puedo asegurar es que NO HABRA** **hisoka x killua solo que… ya saben hisoka es un payaso pedófilo que de algún modo siempre gana un papel importante en la trama. Bueno no me queda nada más que dar, solo un atrasado feliz año!**

**Review?**


	3. Problemas a la vista

**N/A: . umm que vergüenza… después de 2 semanas enteras es que actualizo… pero lo importante es actualizar ¿no? (inner: no -_-) T.T ¡Bueno pero aquí está! Ah! Si, Gracias chicas por sus comentarios! Rukimi-chan y Gonkillluaforever me hicieron reír mucho XD Noté que a todas las tomó por sorpresa el final (inner: y eso que les advertiste) si, si, si ¡Al capi! Pero primero:**

**Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece… ¡solo killua que es mío! ¡Y Gon es de Gingana! (inner: Claro que no ustedes solo son unas pervertidas Gon y killua se pertenecen uno del otro -_-) **** TwT cébale soñar…**

* * *

**Cap 3 Problemas a la vista**

Killua se retorció con desesperación e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, dejar salir electricidad de su cuerpo con el fin de electrocutar al mago, este apenas lo sintió se apartó de rápidamente pero aun con esa sonrisa descarada en su rostro, él alvino restregó sus labios con el dorso de su mano apenas logro levantarse. -¡¿QUE TE SUCEDE MALDITO PERVERTIDO?!

-¿Ara? esa no es forma de agradecer que te salvara la vida –dijo con su usual tono meloso.

-¡¿SALVARME LA VIDA?! –Preguntó todavía más cabreado de lo que era posible.

-Claro, yo solo te estaba dando RCP significa respiración boca a boca –su sonrisa se ensancho.

-¡YO SE LO QUE SIGNIFICA TEME! ¡Y SEGÚN SÉ TU LENGUA NO TENIA NINGUNA FUNCIÓN EN EL RCP!

-Kukukuku- rio con cinismo –si… es solo que me deje llevar...

-…..¿¡QUE TE DEJASTE LLEVAR!? ¡ESA ES TU REPUESTA!?

-que te puedo decir… tienes unos lindos labios, es una lástima que no haya sido él primero...

-¿El primero? –él menor no entendía a lo que se refería.

-el primero en tocarlos… parece que has estado divirtiéndote–sonrió malicioso.

El zoldick no pudo evitar que su cara enrojeciera al recordar su encuentro con gon en el baño. _"¡Está malinterpretando todo!"_ -¡CALLAT!…-guardó silencio al notar un pequeño detalle… _"H-hisoka esta…¡TODAVÍA DESNUDO!"_ –¡VISTETE POR DIOS!- le gritó mientras se aseguraba de estar lo más lejos posible del mago.

-¿porque? ¿te incomoda?

-¡Si y mucho!

-kukuku… bien me vestiré –se levantó en busca de su ropa.

Killua no lo miró mientras lo hacía, en un intento de evadir la incómoda situación. _"Maldito…"_ pensó mientras escupía un par de veces al suelo. Su boca sabía a goma de mascar, también desgraciadamente sabia de quien era la culpa.

-¿así está mejor?- dijo el mago al terminar de vestirse, sacando al niño de sus pensamientos.

El alvino solo se limitó a suspirar calmado al comprobar que el mayor ya tenía su ropa usual de póker _"bueno tampoco es como si un beso fuera tan importante…¿o si?"_ le restó importancia , resignándose a que tal vez ese sería su primer beso, ya que técnicamente lo que tuvo con Gon… no había sido uno.. solo un accidente, no pudo evitar sentir un deje de tristeza ante esto_ "..yo hubiera querido… que… Gon- ¡Aaaggr mierda! ¡¿Porque sigo pensando estas cosas tan extrañas?!"_

-bien entonces, ¿extraviado no?- la voz de hizoka lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo.

_"¿Soy tan obvio?"_ –-uh.. Si…- bajo la cabeza sintiéndose idiota.

-sígueme –contesto tranquilamente, mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso al hotel, sin protesta alguna el menor lo siguió, caminaron un rato por el extenso pasillo y el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Hisoka decidió romper el hielo.

-si tu estas aquí eso significa que... ¿Gon también no?- killua pudo captar un deje de interés en su voz e inmediatamente frunció el ceño ante esto.

-no te atrevas a acercártele a Gon- le advirtió con firmeza mientras lo miraba de forma amenazante.

-Uy que aterradora mirada tienes- dijo excitado –pero sabes, mi pelea con Gon es inevitable…- al alvino no le gustaba la forma en que el mayor pronunciaba el nombre de su mejor amigo, el mago decidió añadir algo mas -solo por eso lo deje vivir aquella vez en la prueba para cazador y todas las veces que ha intentado enfrentarme… Gon es magnífico su mirada, su determinación… no puedo esperar a enfrentarme a él cuando madure con todo y… matarlo…- se relamió los labios. -kukuku, no puedes evitarlo… sabes que Gon también desea esto.

El peli-blanco no podía objetar nada; todo lo que había dicho hisoka era cierto… Gon era muy terco cuando se trataba de esas cosas, y él.. no podría hacer nada por Gon , se sentía tan impotente. -Bastardo…no lo permitiré, no puedo dejarte… ¡tendrás que enfrentarme primero! –apretó los puños con ira mientras negaba con la cabeza; tenía miedo, sabía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a hisoka pero… ¡tenía que hacer algo!

El mago lo miro por el rabillo del ojo -¿Enserio? Siempre me dio curiosidad saber cómo sería pelear contra ti y más ahora que me enteré que puedes convertir tu aura en electricidad… electricidad vs goma… ¿qué interesante no?... pero desafortunadamente no tengo la intención de matarte ahora –el oji-azul arqueo una ceja en confusión. _"eres delicioso siendo un fruto inmaduro"_ pronto el mago se detuvo y encaró al niño pálido, este también detuvo su andar enseguida, afilando su mirada tratando de deducir el próximo movimiento de hisoka mas no se esperó que… -¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?- hisoka sonrió hacia el niño mientras sacaba una baraja de su bolsillo.

-¿eh? –la aparentemente inocente pregunta de hisoka lo tomó un poco desprevenido, logrando solo asentir torpemente mientras procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

El mayor solo atino a ensanchar a un mas su sonrisa mientras extendía el mazo de cartas asía el zoldick –escoge una carta- simplemente dijo. Con desconfianza reflejada en sus azules ojos killua hizo lo que dijo, revelando que había tomado el as de corazones _"que suerte"_ pensó con sarcasmo –bien.. Ahora ocúltala entre tus manos –el alvino unió sus manos ocultando el as de corazones._ "Ojala que sea buena"_ suspiró fastidiado. –muy bien.. ahora te preguntare algo, al responder separa las manos y muéstrame la carta- sonrió al ver como el niño asentía en silencio –¿Que tiene azúcar y te provoca caries?

Una disimulada venita apareció en la frente pálida ante la obvia pregunta ¡¿Qué acaso lo estaba insultando?! –¿los dulces? Respondió tratando de que su voz no se escuchara sarcástica, al no recibir respuesta decidió mirar al payazo y siguió su mirada hasta toparse con sus propias manos; recordó enseguida lo que tenía que hacer, separo sus manos y… -¿Eh? ¡¿Pero cuando...?!- una barra de chocolate descansaba inocentemente en sus manos –¿cómo lo hiciste?¡¿ Es nen verdad?!- un brillo de emoción se pudo ver en sus ojos, era como si hubiese olvidado con quién estaba hablando en ese momento pero casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de eso, recomponiendo la compostura de forma brusca. Hisoka solo se rió entre dientes.

-un mago nunca rebela sus secretos… -el alvino solo resoplo ante la respuesta de hisoka, dirigiendo su mirada hacía la barra de chocolate, vacilo un poco pero finalmente abrió la envoltura llevándose un bocado del dulce… ¿igual? No era como si pudiese envenenarlo _"mmm ¡esta delicioso!… "_con esos pensamientos se llevó bocado tras bocado.

-sigue caminando en línea recta y llegaras a la entrada principal- hisoka señalo con su brazo sacando al niño de su ensueño. Este no reaccionó enseguida, por toda la confusión su enojo había desaparecido -…ah claro – bajo la cabeza meditando bien sus próximas palabras. -a..arigato por salvarme Hisoka- no supo porque esas palabras sonaron más raras dichas en voz alta que en su mente.

Hisoka solo mostró su típica sonrisa cínica –fue un placer, de todas maneras no podía darme el lujo de perder a una de mis manzanas… hasta luego angelito sangriento- el mago le dio la espalda a el oji-azul despidiéndose -… saluda a Gon de mi parte – y antes de que killua pudiera replicar por el apodo hisoka ya había desaparecido de su vista, quedándole solo la opción de dirigirse por donde le avían indicado.

.

.

.

Con kurapika...

No muy lejos de allí se encontraba el kuruta junto a una pareja de ancianos; obviamente no habían avances en su búsqueda –…un niño, cabello blanco y tez pálida, tal vez lo hayan visto.. – terminó el rubio.

El anciano pareció meditarlo un poco pero solo terminó negando con la cabeza –lo siento hijo.. no hemos visto a nadie con ese aspecto- kurapika suspiró diseccionado ante esto.

-bueno… de todas maneras gracias por su ayuda- se inclinó un poco despidiéndose cortésmente de los mayores.

-espero que encuentres a tu hermanito, hijo- le deseó con cariño la anciana alejándose con quién el rubio supuso que debía ser su esposo; el kuruta sonrió divertido ante el comentario mientras se despedía, esto no duró mucho ya que el celular en su bolsillo empezó a vibrar e inmediatamente quitó la tapa y lo puso contra su oído.

_-¿tuviste suerte?_ –se escuchó la vos de leorio en la otra línea, kurapika solo se limitó a suspirar.

-no… nadie lo ha visto, tal vez salió del hotel…

_-ya veo… y ¿qué hay de Gon?_

-lo llamé hace rato… dijo que buscaría en los pisos superiores pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que él regrese.

_-mmm.. tal vez sea cierto, ¡Sinceramente, Quién entiende a los niños de ahora!_ –Enfatizó la voz a través del teléfono, kurapika no pudo evitar reír entre dientes -_¿porque ríes? ¡¿Que acaso dije algo divertido?!_- pregunto molesto.

El casi doctor pudo escuchar una risa un poco más fuerte que la anterior pero igual de calmada y cálida ante sus oídos -gomen leorio, lo que pasa es que… si pareciste un oji-san al decir eso. –volvió a reír.

_-¡¿TU TAMBIÉN VAS A EMPEZAR CON ESO?! ¡KURAPIKA!_- el rubio tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oído ante semejante grito del ofendido leorio. Colocó de nuevo el aparato en su oído decidido a tratar de calmar al moreno… pero..

-¿uh?- dirigió su mirada asía el final del pasillo –…nen…- estaba seguro que ese nen era de killua pero estaba extraño… también pudo sentir otro nen cerca; no sabía a quién pertenecía.. Además era difícil saber si en realidad era nen ya que este era muy sutil y ágil claramente él tipo era un profesional.

-¿nen? ¿hola…? ¿kurapika estás ahí? ¡¿Qué pasa?!–leorio seguía a en la otra línea y tras varios intentos fallidos llamando a su amigo rubio; decidió rendirse –¿qué demonios está pasando?...–se dijo para sí mismo mientras se lanzaba a uno de los muebles de la recepción frotándose las sienes. _"Que dolor de cabeza, ya no tengo la edad para estas cosas…"_ se quedó tranquilo meditando detalladamente sus pensamientos _"¡ QUE RAYOS DIGO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TENGO LA EDAD! ¿¡QUE YA LAS PALABRAS DE ESE MOCOSO ME ESTAN AFECTANDO!?"_

.

.

.

Con killua…

El zoldick llevaba caminando como unos 30 minutos podía sentir que algo o alguien lo seguía sensación que conocía muy bien, lo cual causó que estuviera mirando sobre su hombro repetidas veces…pero existía la posibilidad de que solo estuviera paranoico o tal vez estaba alucinando cosas debido a lo hambriento que estaba; solo esperaba que no fuera Hisoka otra vez … y ahora que lo pensaba el niño no había comido nada en todo el día, y a como iban las cosas estaba la posibilidad de dormir en el pasillo esta noche _"debí haberle pedido otra barra de chocolate a hisoka"_ pensó entre un suspiro. Tenía frio; podía sentir como sus músculos empezaban a entumecerse, escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto en un inútil intento de conseguir calor, ya que toda su ropa seguía mojada. -tsk- chasqueo la lengua molesto -odio el frio…-su tono había cambiado; ahora sonaba como si estuviese recordando algo… _"todo lo que daría por otra barra de chocolate, una cama tibia… y un abrazo de Gon"_ estaba así hambriento y cansado que no prestó atención a lo último que dijo. _"¿debería decir lo que paso? no… por supuesto que no, no es necesario que se enteren de esto, solo espero que Hisoka se mantenga alejado de nosotros por ahora, aunque conociendo a ese tipo lo dudo mucho… mmm en ese caso tendré que mantener a Gon lejos de é…!"_ fue regresado al mundo exterior con brusquedad por un dolor punzante en la parte posterior de su cuello; la fuerza del golpe fue un poco más de la que esperaba ya que la gravedad lo hiso dar unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, al lograr recuperar el equilibrio se giró inmediatamente alerta, agudizando todos sus sentidos como un felino mientras frotaba su cuello descubriendo que no había nada. –¿Pero qué demo..?

_-killu…_- El alvino abrió los ojos en shock, ante la mención de su propio nombre de esa forma…para su desgracia podía reconocer esa voz donde sea. _"¿Qué crees que haces al tratar de huir de casa hermanito?"_…_"nunca pertenecerás a ese mundo"_ Recuerdos que creía olvidados o que solo veía en sus sueños pasaban por su mente como destellos aturdiéndolo un poco, miró a todos lados tratando hallar algo o mejor dicho a alguien pero todo estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba. _"¿Sabes que serás castigado verdad?"_… _"¿…no puedes soportar dos dardos paralizantes?"_…_"Que rebelde te has vuelto"_…_"Me perteneces no lo ¿recuerdas?"_… _"No era una pregunta"... "Eres mío"…"¡Mátalo!"_

Fuertes espasmos tomaron el cuerpo de Killua mientras este jalaba con fuerza de sus canos cabellos. -…¡BASTA!...- Como arte de magia las voces cesaron, pero solo para dar paso a una última _"ese niño es el problema ¿verdad?… no temas killu tu aniki se asegurará de que vuelvas a ser él de antes…"_ apenas terminó la frase las imágenes y voces volvieron a chocar contra su cerebro esta vez pasaban a gran velocidad, ocasionando que el niño retrocediera a una pared cercana sintiendo nauseas. No sabía muy bien que estaba pasando, solo quería salir de allí; en un vano intento de alejar todo aquello de su cabeza, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, le picaban los ojos… ¡Odiaba sentirse así! Tan atrapado, indefenso… tan solo. Siguió corriendo entre la oscuridad; quería volver a la luz, quería… necesitaba volver con Gon. –¡G-Gon!...

.

.

.

Con Gon…

El pequeño pelinegro seguía en la búsqueda de su mejor amigo ¡y no pensaba rendirse! Además esa opresión en el pecho le decía que algo no estaba bien. –¿killua dónde estás? ¿Uh?- frenó repentinamente su paso. _"podría jurar que vi a alguien pasar al final del pasillo… ¡Pues que hago aquí entonces!"_ sin pensarlo mucho corrió en dirección donde había visto la figura. –¡Killua!- grito mientras doblaba en la esquina del pasillo, donde solo la decepción y la sorpresa lo recibieron. –¡H-Hisoka!

-Oh! Como me encanta que griten mi nombre…- anunció el mago en tono divertido, mientras se giraba a encarar al niño.

Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza del moreno en confusión –Em… pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo?- se señaló a sí mismo –solo estoy buscando mi habitación- sonrió divertido al notar que el niño todavía tenía una mirada confundida –¡Oh! ¡Te debes estar refiriendo a que hago aquí! Bueno no malinterpretes las cosas mi pequeño Gon solo estoy aquí por… negocios- remarco las últimas palabras con una sonrisa.

_"¿Malinterpretar que?"_ pensó entre molesto y confundido el de mirada castaña.

-no deberías estar buscando a alguien… no se… de blancas y suaves hebras, oceánicos ojos y muy mala actitud- dijo con una socarrona sonrisa, Ganando una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Gon.

_"¿Cómo lo…?"_ enseguida su mirada sorprendida cambió abruptamente a una de desconfianza y rabia ante la idea de que Hisoka le hubiera hecho algo a su killua, inconscientemente su nen había empezado a fluir a su alrededor. El mago solo lo miró extasiado como si hubiese descubierto algo muy importante.

_"Estos niños me emocionan cada vez más, kukuku y ya se cómo jugar"_ -Relájate… o no me podre controlar, tu mirada me esta emocionando demasiado –gimió sonoramente. –no te preocupes no hice nada con tu amigo- rió internamente –estaba extraviado así que le dije el camino, todo sea por mis frutitas verdes- miró al moreno quien había decidido calmarse y ahora lo miraba apenado.

-umm bueno creo que eso está bien, le distes la dirección al lobby y no le hicistes nada ¿verdad?

-nada de nada ringo-chan- Gon abecés era tan fácil de engañar. El mago se giró sobre sus talones reanudando su marcha hacía su habitación, pero antes de eso. –oh! …Yo no soy el enemigo que buscas Gon, será mejor que actúes rápido o podrías perder a tu pequeño zoldick, recuerda eso…- y con eso dicho, hisoka siguió su camino.

Gon solo se le quedó mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ¿Qué rayos había querido decir hisoka? ¿le estaba advirtiendo?.

.

.

.

Con killu…

Fuertes jadeos era lo único que rompía el silencio en aquel pasillo, el oji-azul había logrado llegar a una parte más iluminada, realmente quería estar con Gon pero por los momentos eso era lo único que podía hacer, las voces habían parado pero a cambio le habían traído un cansancio de muerte; lo cual le desconcertaba ya que él podía mantenerse corriendo por más de 4 horas sin derramar ni una sola gota de sudor… y ahora.. Sentía como si se fuera a morir con una carrera de medio kilómetro. Sinceramente era algo de qué preocuparse. Inesperadamente entre los jadeos el zoldick empezó a reír, comenzó desde un tono muy bajo hasta llegar a ser una carcajada.

_"Creo que finalmente estoy enloqueciendo"_ se dijo para sí mismo en tono divertido, mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared.

-¡killua! –una familiar voz lo saco de su mente, se giró como pudo para ver efectivamente a Kurapika corriendo hacia él.

-¿Kurapika?-al verlo, inmediatamente borro todo rastro de angustia de su cara cambiándola a una de enfado- ¡Kurapica donde rayos estaban! Gon y yo llevamos siglos buscándolos!

-Si... ya Gon nos lo dijo, estábamos buscándote a t…-cortó de repente pero el ex asesinó no pareció notarlo.

-¿Gon los encontró?...-susurro con una sonrisa- bueno… él siempre ha tenido más suerte que yo…- al notar que el rubio no había mencionado palabra alguna se fijó en él y noto que este tenía una expresión entre sorprendido y molesto-

-killua… estas sangrando..

-¿eh?- ante la afirmación del más alto, se levantó y camino hacía un espejo cercano que había en la pared y al mirar su reflejo confirmo que efectivamente de su frente resbalaba un largo hilo de sangre colorando uno de sus blancos mechones a un rojo intenso _"demonios ¿porque Hisoka no me dijo nada? Ahora que lo pienso… ese apodo..._ **"hasta luego angelito sangriento"** _¡mierda! Debí darme cuenta! ¿Qué digo ahora?"_ maldijo por lo bajo mientras se volteaba a encarar al mayor.

-…ah ¿esto? –señaló la zona herida- es solo que mientras estaba buscándolos resbalé en unas escaleras y me golpee, no te preocupes no es nada- mintió con una sonrisa ,ya entendía el porqué de su dolor de cabeza.

-Pero que dices estas sangrando mucho – dijo preocupado.

-A veces mi cuerpo exagera las cosas- trató de tranquilizar al mayor, el kuruta lo miró con cara de **"esa no te la creo"** pero luego al parecer decidió ceder a la mentira del niño; no quería empezar una discusión. -bien entonces ¿porque estas mojado?- interrogo de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

-…Em.. yo…um…- siempre había sido un gran mentiroso pero en esta ocasión simplemente su mente estaba en blanco.

Kurapika solo suspiró -como pensé -dijo molesto mientras tomaba el brazo del zoldick y jalaba de este.

-¡OE Kurapika no me jales! –se quejaba irritado el menor, mientras el rubio hacia caso omiso.

-tengo que llevarte con Leorio para que te revise estas muy frió - se dijo más para él que para el peliblanco, mientras marcaba un numero en su teléfono y seguidamente lo colocaba en su oreja -hola, Leorio encontré a killua…. avísale a Gon que los veremos en mi habitación… ok nos vemos –colgó y miró al menor ante la falta de ruido, ahora este parecía adormecido.

Killua podía sentir que el sentimiento de cansancio se había hecho más intenso, sentía que en cualquier momento podría caer al suelo… no claro que no él no, _"¿q-que demonios me pasa?"_ no sabía porque pero todo había empezado después de ese dolor en su cuello, trataba de unir las pistas que tenía pero su mente estaba totalmente nublada; no le dejaba pensar en nada.

Kurapika se detuvo al notar que killua parecía ausenté -killua ¿estás bien? –dijo preocupado y más al no obtener respuesta alguna, el niño solo seguía caminando mecánicamente. -killua… -intento hablarle esta ves puso una mano en su hombro pero al hacerlo las piernas del zoldick flaquearon, en un rápido movimiento el kuruta sostuvo a killua por los hombros antes de que cayera al suelo –¡KILLUA! KILLUA! ¿QUE PASA?- palmeo un poco las pálidas mejillas pero este no reaccionaba, el rubio se desesperó un poco y tomando al menor lo colocó en su espalda sosteniendo las piernas de este a cada lado de su cadera , mientras la cabeza del chico descansaba en su hombro- ¡tengo que llevarte con Leorio rápido!–Dijo mientras empezaba a correr con un inconsciente killua.

Al alejarse lo suficiente, en una de las esquinas de ese pasillo donde no alcanzaba la luz salía un hombre alto, de sedoso y largo cabello negro hasta la cintura y piel porcelana tan pálida como la de cierto peliblanco, había estado utilizando zetsu y por eso no habían notado su presencia , entrecerró sus inexpresivos ojos mirando con detenimiento a su desvanecido hermanito alejándose de él _"aguja implantada con éxito, primera fase del experimento completada… aunque todavía falta un paso para que funcione del todo…"_ miro la botella con la misteriosa sustancia en sus manos.

-Con que acosando a tu hermanito, eso no está nada bien illumi-chan- escucho la voz socarrona de hisoka tras él.

-Y tu ¿ahora regalas dulces a niños pequeños?- contratacó aun con su inexpresiva voz –Creí haberle enseñado a killu a no aceptar dulces de los payasos.

Hisoka solo se cubrió la boca tratando de no soltar una carcajada, illumi sí que lo hacia reír -¿Celoso?- preguntó meloso. El pelinegro decidió que ya no valía la pena prestarle atención así que lo ignoro.

-Y ¿qué haces aquí hisoka? Oí que el ryodan te estaba buscando.

-mmm si, solo quieren información acerca del usuario de la cadena…al parecer la tregua se acabó, ellos están decididos a traer a Danchou- rio ante lo último.

-¿les dirás que está aquí?- un deje de interés se pudo escuchar en su indiferente voz.

–Quien sabe… tal vez lo haga, aunque solo seria para poder pelear contra kuroro…- sonrió de lado.

-Si que no se puede confiar en ti hisoka.

Este solo se encogió en hombros –Que te puedo decir… es mi personalidad, respecto a que hago aquí…mmm solo estoy asegurando algunas cosas- su tono se volvió serio por un segundo al decir esto. Girándose se acercó a illumi –has lo que quieras, solo asegúrate de no terminar matando a mi ringo-chan ¿si?- y como vino, se fue. Illumi decidió hacer lo mismo y con elegantes pasos camino en dirección contraria de su hermano, no pudo evitar pensar en él "¡illu-ni te quiero!" Había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso pero aun podía recordar la tierna voz de su hermano dirigida asía él.

- ya falta poco killu... volverás con tu aniki quieras o no.- sus labios se curvaron asía arriba formando una sombría sonrisa mientras dejaba salir un poco de su nen.

…

A lo lejos se encontraba el pequeño ex-asesino, al cual lo recorrió un escalofrío al escuchar las siguientes palabras en su cabeza _"mío…"_ obviamente reconoció la voz enseguida -i-illumi…- susurró inconscientemente entre sueños… Kurapika al tener a killua en su espalda lo escucho claramente… no dijo nada, solo acelero el paso...

* * *

**o.o Estoy empezando a creer que estos capítulos siempre terminan igual (en suspenso) bueno tal ves sean cosas mías… perdón si hice que illumi quedara un poco OCC ._.U jijijiji nuevamente gracias por sus revierws n.n ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización! ¡Ah! Una pregunta… ¿Cómo se llevan con el incesto leve? o/O**


	4. Malestar desconocido

**Dos semanas más, otra actualización… estúpida escuela -_-" afortunados aquellos que todavía no han empezado T.T ¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios chicas! :,D este será un capi más flojo ya que quiero que mis niños empiecen a descubrir lo que sienten… o al menos eso traté de hacer o.o**

* * *

**Cap.4 Malestar desconocido x sentimiento comprendido**

**...**

El grupo de chicos se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de kurapika exceptuando al niño durmiente de desordenado cabello níveo, que yacía en la cama del rubio, mientras este les contaba lo acontecido a los otros dos…

-…aunque aun no entiendo lo que pasó, o solo no me lo quiso decir… pero tengo fe en que nos dirá cuando esté listo ¿no? después de todo somos sus amigos- concluyó sin más el adolescente; guardándose lo del nen que había percibido antes y lo último que escuchó del alvino cuando se dirigían a su habitación… si mal no recodaba ese era el nombre del mayor de los hermanos zoldick, claro que investigaría un poco pero por ahora no veía por qué alterar a Gon y a leorio, sobre todo al menor.

-mmm ya veo, pero tal vez en verdad si se golpeó como lo dijo, revisé sus heridas y en verdad concuerdan bastante con la historia- razonó el casi doctor.

-si… _"pero yo no me refería a eso… hay algo más"_ se dijo para sus adentros el kuruta.

-Gon ¿que opinas t…? ¿Gon?- el mayor buscó con la mirada al pequeño moreno al no encontrarlo a su lado; solo para hallarlo sentado a un lado de la cama observando atentamente a su mejor amigo. Al parecer al moreno no le interesaba en lo más mínimo saber que pasó; en ese momento solo le importaba el estado del niño pálido. Inevitablemente los mayores sonrieron conmovidos, Gon era una persona muy noble –¡Oe Gon préstame atención!

-¿uh?- el niño de verde desvió la mirada hasta los mayores –um gomen leorio ¿decías algo?

-Gon ¿de casualidad pasó algo extraño mientras buscabas a killua?- curioseó el rubio interrumpiendo a leorio, se preguntaba si tal vez Gon también había sentido ese sospechoso nen. El menor puso una mano en su barbilla meditándolo.

-mmmm no pasó nada extraño que yo recuerde… ¡OH!- exclamó como si de pronto algo le hubiese llegado a la cabeza –¡Me encontré con hisoka!

-¿¡HISOKA!? ¿¡Gon cuando rayos nos pensabas decir eso!?- se exalto el pelinegro mayor.

-¿porque estaría hisoka aquí?-interrogó kurapika igual de sorprendido.

-no lo sé, pero me dijo que estaba aquí solo por negocios y que no lo malinterpretara.

–apuesto a que ese bastardo está tramando algo- objetó leorio más calmado ya.

-si eso es ob…-el rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un pequeño quejido. Todos inmediatamente fijaron su vista en el zoldick quien se removió un poco antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, topándose primeramente con una extraña cabellera en forma de piña -¿mmh? ¿Gon?

-¡buenos días killua! ¿Cómo te sientes?- habló el oji-miel feliz de ver a su amigo despierto.

-¿bien?.. ¿Porque lo pregunt…? ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que buenos días?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- se alteró un poco el peliblanco.

-ayer te extraviaste en el hotel y cuando te encontré… te desmayaste, luego te traje a mi habitación que era la más cercana- le informo el kuruta.

-¿Qué demonios pasó killua? también estabas mojado y herido- preguntó sin rodeos el aspirante a doctor.

El niño de tez clara llevó sus manos hasta su frente descubriendo una gasa envuelta alrededor de esta -yo… en realidad no lo recuerdo…- mintió, bueno en parte era verdad; recordaba haberse encontrado con hisoka y… bueno lo del **"RPC"** también sabía que estuvo un buen rato caminando en línea recta por el pasillo pero después… nada, era como si su mente hubiera cancelado ese recuerdo. Era consciente de que algo andaba mal… porque en ese espacio en blanco intuía que había pasado algo muy malo.

-killua…- La voz de Gon lo trajo de vuelta; lucía muy preocupado, el alvino solo le sonrío como respuesta sintiéndose un poco culpable, no quería preocupar a su mejor amigo por cosas sin importancia.

-¡YA DEJA DE MENTIR MOCOSO!- lo acusó leorio, provocando ira en el menor al verse descubierto.

-¡NO ESTOY MINTIENDO LIORIO!- se defendió el oji-azul mientras se incorporaba en la cama, debido a la brusquedad de su movimiento la manta que lo cubría cayó a un lado.

-¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ES LEOR…!- el mayor guardó silencio a la vez que trataba de no soltar una carcajada.

El niño pálido solo lo miró confundido mientras automáticamente trasladaba su azulina mirada hacia abajo al sentir una corriente de aire extraña; descubriendo que no traía su ropa usual tenia puesta una de esas prendas extrañas de kurapika solo que esta era solo la parte de arriba y era blanca. ¿De dónde rayos kurapika sacaba tanta ropa rarita?

-wajajajaja que bien luces en eso- comentó leorio mientras se sostenía el estómago de tanto reír.

-¡¿Qué demonios hago en esta ropa rarita?!- chilló el de ojos azules.

-¡OE ustedes dos dejen de burlarse de la ropa de mi tribu!- Gruño por primera vez molesto el kuruta, ocasionando que el mayor dejara de reír; Leorio podía jurar haber visto un destello rojo en sus ojos, tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

Gon por su parte abría sus ojos asombrado ¿porque? Simplemente porque la imagen de killua en esa cama, con solo ese camisón tradicional de la tribu kuruta el cual le quedaba un poco ancho ya que su cuello quedaba muy expuesto al igual que sus pálidos brazos, su suave cabello níveo más desordenado de lo usual, y sus brillantes ojos azules inspeccionando la prenda con curiosidad eso dejó encantado al pequeño moreno, killua era muy bonito. Instintivamente llevó su mano asía su pecho y descubrió que su corazón latía con fuerza, también podía sentir algo caliente en su rostro; aunque no sabía muy bien que significaba esto… era muy emocionante, sentía la necesidad de acercarse como aquella vez en el baño…deseaba volver a sentir aquello.

El silencio pronto se hizo presente en aquella habitación y ninguno de los dos mayores parecía querer romperlo, pero como Gon es Gon empezó a decir a todo volumen lo que pensaba en ese momento…

-¡WOOOA! ¡KILLUA TE VES MUY BONITO, PARECES UN ÁNGEL!- dijo enfatizó el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa, aunque su expresión se tornó a una de confusión al ver una venita aparecer en la frente del ex asesino.

"¿¡Qué demonios!? ¿¡Me acaba de decir bonito!? ¿Debo halagarme o enojarme?!" optó por hacer lo último ya que en menos de un segundo el pobre Freess ya tenía otro chichón en la cabeza. –¡Ba-Baka! ¡No digas tan fuerte cosas como esas!

-mou… pero si es verdad…-masculló el oji-miel sobándose la zona del golpe mientras hacía un puchero. Killua suspiró tratando de relajarse para luego buscar con la mirada a los dos mayores que seguían en silencio; pudo notar que leorio estaba algo nervioso, kurapika solo seguía recostado en la pared de al frente con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué demonios paso con mi ropa? – indagó obviamente molesto.

-estaba mojada así que Leorio te puso esas.- respondió sin más el otro niño.

-¿Leorio?

-¡hai! Dije que iría a buscar tu ropa, pero leorio dijo que esas te quedarían mejor y luego kurapika ayudó a ponértela ¡pero ya entiendo por qué dijo que te quedarían mejor! ¡Y entonces Leo…!- el oji-miel se vio forzado a dejar de hablar ya que una mano cubrió su boca.

-¡Ah…Gon Calla!...- exigió el mayor con sonrisa nerviosa y exceso de sudor.

-Leorio… kurapika…-se escuchó una sombría voz que les puso los pelos de punta; los dos más altos supusieron que esa era la faceta que usaba cuando mataba a sus víctimas en el pasado.

Sudaron frio; Kurapika sonrío nervioso rápidamente a los menores como diciéndoles: **"no tuve nada que ver"** para después fruncirle en ceño al moreno mayor regañándolo con la mirada, desde un principio sabía que esa venganza de Leorio contra killua no era buena idea. Leorio al ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas, nervioso tomó del suelo un libro, periódico o lo que sea que fuera y lo puso contra su cara fingiendo leerlo aunque estuviera al revés. Gon lo miraba con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza, en realidad no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando. El Zoldick solo suspiró irritado de la situación. -Gon– el nombrado lo miró. -¿podrías ir a la habitación y traerme algo de ropa?- pidió mientras se lanzaba la sabana encima, realmente no quería tener que salir así de esa habitación.

-¡Claro killua! ¡Enseguida vuelvo!- dijo al salir corriendo a una velocidad admirable por la puerta; quería volver con killua lo más pronto posible.

-Adelante leorio pregunta…- invitó el alvino al asegurarse que el niño moreno se había ido.

El mayor se sobresaltó un poco, aun así aclaró su garganta y empezó. -killua, ¿puedo sacar una muestra de tu sangre?

-¿Eh? ¿Porque razón? -arqueo una ceja.

-no es nada solo es para asegurarme…

El niño le sonrió de forma gatuna –oh… a poco estas preocupado por mí.

-¡no me malinterpretes mocoso yo soy muy profesional!

-¿Profesional?-cuestionó kurapika quien se mantenía alejado todavía.

-¡Ah silencio kurapika! ¡Esto solo es mi deber como futuro doctor! –aclaró leorio con un ligero sonrojo al verse descubierto por los menores.

-mh claro…-el le restó importancia, mientras extendía su brazo hacia leorio. -aunque creo que la edad te esta poniendo paranoico.

El mayor ignoró la broma al tiempo que tomaba una jeringa de su maletín para a continuación extraer la sangre del niño, al terminar dicha acción entró Gon con la ropa de killua en manos.

-aquí está tu ropa killua– dijo el niño que se acercaba a la cama, notó la jeringa con sangre en manos del mayor –¿para qué es eso leorio?- preguntó curioso.

-no te preocupes, es solo para ver cómo está killua y asegurarnos de que no tenga otra recaída de nuevo –le sonrió con ternura al chico.

-¡Ah! ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Así pronto killua estará mejor y podremos salir a explorar la isla!- aclamó el moreno con emoción, el alvino observó la escena avergonzado a decir verdad todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara tanto o se tomara tantas molestias por él.

-¡Muy bien ya basta ustedes dos! –dijo al desviar rápidamente su cara sonrojada, pudo escuchar una risita por parte del kuruta –como sea, me pondré mi ropa- dicho esto tiró las sabanas un lado y se levantó de un salto de la cama para luego dirigirse hasta el peli-negro pero, segundos después de dicha acción sus piernas temblaron, también vio como la imagen de Gon empezaba a distorsionarse frente a él. "¿Qué…?"

Lo siguiente que vio fue a su mejor amigo gritándole frente a su cara… y como si alguien hubiese ajustado el volumen pudo oír al moreno. –¡KILLUA!, ¡KILLUA! ¿ESTAS BIEN?- el oji-miel se veía muy asustado.

-sí, estoy bien Gon…no te preocupes- él mismo se sorprendió de la fragilidad de su voz.

-¡pero que dices te acabas de desmayar de nuevo! –por fin habló el kuruta quien se había acercado de inmediato.

-yo…

-¡tú nada, te llevare a un hospital ahora mismo! ¡Gon ayúdame! - le hablo el más alto de los tres.

-que idiota eres viejo…-murmuro.

-¿QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO?

-Yo, nada. Solo que no se si sería buena idea llevarme a un hospital donde tenga que dar mi nombre… ya sabes completo, abría mucho alboroto ¿no crees?- miro al mayor por el rabillo de ojo para después encogerse en hombros y soltar un bufido –miren no se preocupen tanto, solo necesito dormir y estaré como nuevo ¿de acuerdo?– les sonrió débilmente.

-Tiene razón leorio… sería muy arriesgado hacer eso- admitió el kuruta, el mayor solo chasqueo la lengua.

-¡Pues entonces solo tienes que descansar un buen rato! ¿Verdad killua? –El chico Freess miró con una sonrisa comprensiva al nombrado quien asentía en silencio un poco ruborizado. -¡Yosh entonces por lo que queda de este día yo seré tu enfermero y cuidare de ti! –la determinación se podía sentir en sus palabras.

-¡¿Pe-pero que dices Bak…! ¿uh?- el peli-blanco no pudo terminar su insulto ante las vergonzosas palabras del moreno, ya que cayó en cuenta de que no podía sentir el suelo bajo su espalda en cambio sentía el tacto de un cálido brazo rodeando con fuerza, tal vez mas de la necesaria, su cintura… automáticamente buscó los ojos del moreno descubriendo que estos lo miraban con dulzura, pudo sentir como la fiebre volvía a su cara, y algo raro en su pecho crecía al punto de ser asfixiante. _"...el estaba en la puerta como a unos 7 metros cuando caí... ¿se movió rápido por mi?, maldición… otra vez esto, tengo que calmarme."_

-bien tu ganas- se rindió leorio de mala gana -¡pero no quiero verlo fuera de su habitación, oíste Gon!

-ok cuenta conmigo- le aseguro el chico alzando su pulgar derecho.

-Ah, killua también quiero que te tomes estas vitaminas- el mayor sacó un frasco que contenía unas píldoras azules.

-¿mmm? Olvídalo yo no necesito eso– se negó apartando la mirada.

-¡no seas tan terco! ¡Te las tomas!

-que no

-¡Que sí y punto!

-tú no me mandas

-¡Soy mayor que tú!

-¡Eso hasta un ciego lo nota!

-¡ERES UN MOCOSO MALCRIADO!

-¡Y TU UN ANCIANO PERVERTIDO!

-etto… leorio yo se las daré lo prometo, de todas formas dije que lo cuidaría ¿no? –dijo con nerviosismo el freess tratando de calmar a los dos gritones.

El moreno más alto se frotó las sienes para relajarse. -Arigato Gon, aquí tienes- le entrega el frasco a Gon -normalmente se le daría una pero teniendo en cuenta de que es un zoldick dale dos píldoras por día ¿entiendes?

-¿¡OE leorio porque le dices eso a él!?- objetó el alvino.

-porque sé que nadie más te convencerá de tomártelas- sonrió divertido el mayor.

-¡déjalo en mis manos leorio!- asintió lleno de determinación el oji-miel tratando de no olvidar la información recién proveída, mientras killua veía con recelo al de gafas sabiendo que no le podría negar nada a Gon. -bueno, mejor nos vamos killua, ¡los veo más tarde chicos!- se despidió el moreno antes de llevarse a un killua a rastras.

.

.

.

El camino fue silencioso, lo cual fue extraño ya que ellos dos siempre tienen algo de qué hablar, killua solo podía pensar en lo agradecido que estaba de que el camino de regreso a su habitación estuviera totalmente desierto; ya que por todo el alboroto transcurrido anteriormente, fue tan idiota que olvido ponerse la ropa que le había traído Gon. Decidió mirar al oji-miel por unos segundos percatándose de que este no había disminuido su agarre en su mano pálida en ningún momento causando una agradable sensación de seguridad en el alvino no supo en que momento había cerrado los ojos manteniendo todos sus sentidos enfocados en ese cálido agarre, olvidándose de todo lo demás mientras tímidamente entrelazaba sus dedos, por otra parte el sonrojo y la calidez llegaron a Gon al sentir la mano ajena afianzar el agarre, pero desgraciadamente no podía entretenerse con eso; había notado a su mejor amigo tambalearse y jadear varias veces realmente le preocupaba mucho; una idea cruzo su mente… repentinamente se agachó de espaldas frente al peliblanco, este solo parpadeó sin comprender. -¡Sube, te llevaré!–Sonrió hacia el zoldick.

-no gracias Gon… estoy bien ence… ¡Wuaa!- el moreno jaló de su mano asiéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer en su espalda. -Y leorio dice que yo soy el terco ¿eh?- dijo resignado.

-jejeje es por tu bien killua– retomó su camino sin dificultad alguna con killua sobre su espalda; a decir verdad killua era muy delgado casi no pesaba nada. "mou eso no es sano, ¡cuando lleguemos le daré un gran plato de comida nutritiva al estilo isla ballena!" en otras palabras carne, frutas y leche.

El ex asesino se dedicó mirar de reojo al moreno, quien miraba al frente con ojos encendidos, sonrió para sus adentros._ "espero que nunca cambies Gon…"_ inconscientemente pozo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su amigo mientras cerraba los ojos, realmente se sentía drenado.

.

.

.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el oji-miel recorrió con su sagaz vista la oscura habitación asta notar que el alvino en su espalda había estado muy callado todo este tiempo. -killua ya llegamos.

-….-

-¿killua?- al no recibir respuesta alguna miró sobre su hombro encontrándose con el rostro dormido de su mejor amigo, se veía cansado. Caminó hasta la cama donde lo recostó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo para luego sentarse en el borde de esta y observarlo, no podía dejar de preocuparse tenía un muy mal presentimiento y todo había comenzado desde que killua se extravío… tal vez había sido mala idea venir allí. -killua…- involuntariamente llevó una mano hasta sus níveos cabellos; acariciándolos con suavidad y disfrutando de ese olor tan dulce que desprendían, sin ser consciente de ello su mano bajó, ahora acariciando su mejilla en un tacto suave casi casto; el niño castaño estaba embelesado, realmente eran pocas las veces que podía apreciar a killua así de cerca.

-…um… ¿Gon...?- murmuró el de tez clara abriendo los ojos con pesadez.

-¡ah! Killua!- apartó su mano rápidamente sonrojándose al ser descubierto realizando dicha acción. –perdona ¿te desperté? ¿Uh?

El de ojos azules atrapó la mano ajena entre sus manos volviéndola a acomodar en su mejilla -no, déjala…- ronroneó volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Ocasionando que el sonrojo en Gon aumentará; tenía que admitir que killua se veía muy lindo pero_…"es extraño… es la primera vez que veo a killua comportarse así…"_

-¿Gon… que haces aquí?- musitó bajito.

-¿eh? ¿Porque dices eso?

-es que… dijiste que querías explorar la isla y ponerte al día con leorio y kurapika pero… no hemos podido hacer ninguna de las dos por mi culpa. Deberías ir… estoy muy cansado como para ir algún lado, así que no te preocupes estaré aquí cuando regreses- sonrío de medio lado.

El oji-miel negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con cariño –no killua, no pondré ni un solo pie fuera de este hotel sin ti- tomó su mano libre dando un pequeño apretón en esta para luego regalarle una de esas radiantes sonrisas que le encantaban tanto al alvino. –Yo me quedaré aquí contigo… y cuando estés mejor pasaremos todo el día recorriendo la isla… juntos- dijo sin despegar la vista de esos zafiros que lo miraban con sorpresa y que parecían resaltar más con el intenso rojo que teñía su cara- río por lo bajo, killua realmente era muy lindo, y no se cansaría nunca de decirlo.

-Gon… yo…

-¡AH! Y no olvides que soy tu enfermero, ¡así que soy todo tuyo por este día!- agregó el oji-miel.

-¡G-Gon! ¿¡Aun sigues con eso!?

-¡por supuesto! Te dije que lo haría ¡oh! Eso me recuerda…-sin aviso alguno el moreno se levantó de la cama de un salto para rápidamente dirigirse hacia la mini nevera a una esquina de la habitación alejándose totalmente del peliblanco; al sentir el calor ajeno alejarse de él, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta mientras su entumecido cuerpo reaccionaba inmediatamente tratando de alcanzar el otro niño… era extraño, tal vez incluso estúpido ya que el pelinegro estaba a solo unos metros de él, pero en ese momento lo único de deseaba más que nada era estar cerca de ese tierno idiota de cabello puntiagudo, no sabía el porqué, pero lo necesitaba, o se rompería. "Gon… ¿qué me está pasando…? Acaso yo… acaso yo me atreví a…"

-¡Ten!- El peliblanco fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el castaño quien le extendía un vaso con agua en su mano izquierda y dos píldora azules en la contraría. Killua lo miró unos segundos adivinando el gesto, solo para luego voltearse negándose.

-vamos killua no seas infantil… le prometí a leorio dártelas- resopló el moreno haciendo un puchero.

-te dije que no Gon, no quiero nada de medicamentos; ¡dile a Leorio que me las tomé y ya!

-¡pero no puedo decirle eso! ¡Es mentir killua!

-¡pues no se Gon! Yo no voy a tomarlas!

Gon bufó molesto, tratando de pensar en la forma de convencer al alvino; una idea llegó a su mente. Inesperadamente arrojo las píldoras al vaso y esperó a que estas se disolvieran en el agua, para luego beber todo su contenido. El de piel más clara lo miró sorprendido, a espera de su siguiente movimiento; mas no se esperó que…

-¡mmp!- Gon estampará sus labios contra los suyos._ "¿P-Pero qué? ¡Uh!"_ un gemido ahogado escapó de su boca al sentir la lengua intrusa deslizarse entre sus labios junto al líquido en la boca ajena, el carmín en su cara no se hizo esperar; ¿eran cosas suyas o estaba haciendo más calor en ese lugar?_ "debí haberme tomado esa jodida pastilla cuando me lo pidió"_ se dijo para sus adentros. _"A-Aunque… esto…se siente"_ fijó su mirada en el moreno percatándose de que este tenía los ojos cerrados _"G-Gon…"_ inconsciente apretó la verde chaqueta en su puño; podía intuir que todavía le quedaba la suficiente fuerza como para empujar a Gon de él, pero… por alguna razón no deseaba acabar con eso; esa tan rara sensación, para nada desagradable solo rara; que lo derretía por completo… Gon era la única persona en el mundo capaz de hacerle sentir así. Cerró dócilmente sus azulinos ojos concentrándose en la sensación que provocaba el líquido resbalando por su garganta; en verdad era relajante, mas al tener la respiración del moreno chocando contra su rostro, los labios de Gon se sentían muy bien… eran totalmente diferentes a los del pervertido de hisoka… tan diferentes a los de su aniki aquella vez. _"espera…¿esto está bien? ¿…debería hacer algo?…¿correspondo?...bueno realmente no importa… ahora tengo mucho sueño…"_ Por otro lado Gon seguía en su labor a pesar de que la medicina se había acabado desde hace unos minutos, realmente no quería separarse; se sentía tan bien… en verdad que los labios de killua eran tan suaves como se veían y su interior no tenía comparación. Mito-san le había contado varias veces este tipo de cosas pero nunca pensó que fuera tan increíble…tal vez la razón se debía a que era killua con quien lo estaba haciendo; killua era una persona increíble, el único que lograba hacerle sentir esas cosquillas en su vientre. ¡Esto era mil veces mejor que aquella vez en el baño! es más al moreno no le molestaría hacer esto con killua de ahora en adelante._ "¿A esto es lo que se le llama ser un pervertido? …mmm no creo, solo soy lo que killua dijo aquella vez… un chico muy extraño"_ sonrío internamente ante su propio pensamiento._ "¿uh?"_ percibió como el agarre ajeno sobre su chaqueta disminuía pausadamente; con la misma lentitud fue revelando sus amielados ojos, encontrándose con la porcelana cara de su mejor amigo; tenía los ojos cerrados haciendo más notorias su largas pestañas, junto con eso también tenía una expresión relajada._ "¿se habrá quedado dormido?"_ Pacientemente se fue separando del alvino, descubriendo su propia acelerada respiración, lo acomodó de nuevo en la almohada cogiendo unas cuantas sabanas para cubrirlo un poco. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su tarea, se relamió los labios limpiando los restos de medicina y saliva que se habían desbordado, para luego limpiar con dulzura los residuos en los bordes de la boca del chico pálido a su lado; claro que esta vez con su pulgar.

-Gon…

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó del moreno ante la mención de su propio nombre por los labios ajenos, se vio obligado a dejar de frotar a los susodichos. _"¿e-estará soñando c-conmigo?"_ Tragó saliva buscando cercanía del zoldick para tranquilizarse, aparentemente funcionó ya que después de un rato en esa posición sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse; la sola presencia de killua lo calmaba en todos los sentidos… siempre había sido así. Instintivamente abrazó la cintura de killua para apegarlo más a él mientras se acorrucaba; honestamente esto ya se estaba siendo una costumbre... una muy agradable… podía sentir la débil respiración de killua, su olor… y si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar los apacibles latidos de su corazón._ "killua creo… que te amo…"_ se dijo para sí mismo en su nublada mente sin tomar responsabilidad ante aquellas palabras, aspiró una vez más ese aroma chocolatero, Asta que…

-¿uh? Ese aroma…- lo conocía bien…ese olor incómodo y enfermizo muy bien disimulado por esa inestable combinación agria y dulce –Hisoka… -abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que mencionó el nombre, ahora la pregunta era… ¿porque ese olor estaba impregnado en killua?...

Gon permaneció quieto aun abrazando a killua, Era difícil descifrar sus ojos… no mostraban odio, ni tristeza o cualquier otra cosa negativa… Pero algo era seguro, no estaba contento.

...

* * *

**n.n… que lindos niños (inner: realmente esperó que en el próximo empiece la acción u.u*) si, si creo que la habrá… más o menos n.n no soy muy buena en eso**

**En fin, gracias de nuevo por sus review :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima actualización sayo!**


End file.
